<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines Dance by allthingsmagical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534216">Valentines Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical'>allthingsmagical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing in the Rain, Fluff and Humor, Headmaster Severus Snape, Professor Harry Potter, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The valentines day ball is in full swing, Headmaster Snape noticing his husband is missing, goes in search for him, giving Harry what he really wants, despite telling people he never does it, he gives it to Harry. A dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentines Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I thought of while listening to music.... it happens a lot lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Headmaster Severus Snape looked around the great hall, it was just like the yule ball all over again, only this time it was a ball to celebrate Valentines day. How did he get talked into saying yes to all of this? Oh yes, that is right, he never could say no to his husband, especially when he was doing certain things to his person while asking. He was determind that was all he would say yes to.</p><p> </p><p>He may have agreed to the dance but there was no way he would dance at the ball, he didn't dance in public! He had a reputation to uphold. He will admit he mellowed only a little since the war but it was to be expected, he believed he would die that night, he didn't plan on surviving, being cleared of all charges, awarded order of Merlin first class, reinstated as Headmaster and be happily married to Harry Potter of all people. Harry who became his defence Professor at twenty, his husband two years later and five years later still happy, he smirked at all those who said they wouldn't last a year, yet he found himself more in love with Harry now then when they first got married.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned and saw Minerva standing there. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"What did you get your husband for valentines day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing that concerns you."</p><p> </p><p>"Come now Severus, we are friends."</p><p> </p><p>"My cock."</p><p> </p><p>"Severus!"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you it doesn't concern you." when all Minerva did was look at him, he sighed. "I got him a chain to keep around his neck, it is heart shaped, it is a snake that is curled around to make a heart shape, in the middle is a lion, it has all protective charms on it, a tracker, emergency portkey."</p><p> </p><p>"What did he give you?"</p><p> </p><p>"He gave me dead roses."</p><p> </p><p>"Dead ones?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they are some good uses for them in certain potions, plus he took me down to the chamber of secrets."</p><p> </p><p>"Basilisk? You have a fortune in your stores!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I do."</p><p> </p><p>"And you can not thank him by dancing with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't dance. I have a reputation to uphold."</p><p> </p><p>"It is valentines day Severus, the most romantic night of the year, are you really saying you will not dance with your husband, the one man who managed to break down the walls you built around your own heart?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked around. "Where is my husband?"</p><p> </p><p>"One dance Severus, that was all he wanted."</p><p> </p><p>Severus waved his wand and had some of the high windows opened. "You are in charge, tell the band to play louder Minerva,"</p><p> </p><p>"Louder?"</p><p> </p><p>"You heard me. Louder." he said before he hurried from the great hall.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Severus saw Harry just the other side of the clock tower in the court yard, he stood still, looking up at the stars that filled the night sky. He slowly walked towards his young husband and stopped just behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry inhaled deeply. "Clouds are hiding a lot of stars tonight Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked up. "They are. It is due to rain. Do you want to go back inside?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, the hall is full of dancing couples." Harry sighed before turning towards the castle, the music reaching his ears. "The band is playing louder."</p><p> </p><p>"I told Minerva to get them playing louder, after opening the top windows so the wind will carry the sound of the band playing." Severus explained before taking Harry's hand in his, his other hand going around the younger mans waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have music. Dance with me Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and placing a hand on Severus' shoulder he allowed his husband to lead them around, turning them in circles. As they danced, Harry looked up when he felt wetness and laughed when it started to rain, fast, soaking both of them. He looked back down and into Severus' eyes to see mirth there.</p><p> </p><p>"You said it would rain." Harry said as they continued to dance. "What do we do?"</p><p> </p><p>"We continue to dance."</p><p> </p><p>"Dance?" Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Severus removed his hand from Harry's waist and making distance between them both he spun Harry. "And spin."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"And back again." Severus said before holding Harry close once more.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to have danced with you without it being just us though." Harry said as Severus spun them both.</p><p> </p><p>"You have." said a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Severus and Harry stopped dancing to see Minerva standing there. A large green umbrella that was keeping her dry. "I left you in charge of the students." Severus snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"There are other professors Severus. Telling me to have the band play loud and opening the windows, I know what you were going to do once you found Harry, it is something I just had to see. You ought to have taught my Gryffindors to dance back when the triwizard was on."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't dance."</p><p> </p><p>"Could have fooled me." Minerva drawled. "I assume you are both now retiring?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Minerva. I trust you are well to deal with the students. Goodnight." Severus answered and keeping hold of Harry's hand he walked back inside the castle.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus?" Harry asked, frowning at his husband. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"She is going to be smug for weeks!" he murmured, not seeing Harry smile at his answer.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once in their quarters, Harry made his husband feel better by running a hot bath for them both, where they both relaxed, Harry leaning back against his husband's front. After their bath Harry took towels and told Severus to stand still while he dried him using the towels instead of magic, only using magic to dry himself.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were both dry, Harry took Severus' hand and led him to bed, laying Severus down, Harry climbed on the bed and laid on top of his husband.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dance with me Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus gave Harry one of his rare smiles and turned them both over, this time dancing in their bed, a different kind of dance that didn't need music, or words. Just touches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The end.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>